


Welcome to Jurassic Park

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann get ready for a costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Jurassic Park

Title: Welcome to Jurassic Park  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: contains art by [iraya](http://iraya.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Newt and Hermann get ready for a costume party.

 

"I feel ridiculous."

"You look awesome, Hermann." Newt carefully attaches a fake beard and mustache to his face. "Are you sure you don't want to be him after the T-Rex attack? You'd just need to unbutton your shirt and climb onto a rolling cart and then I could push you into the mess."

"I refuse to go into a crowded room looking like the framed print you have above your bed, Newton."

"Spoilsport." Grabbing the hat from the counter, Newt sets it on his head. "I'll have you know 'Ian Malcolm: From Chaos' is a work of art." He picks up his cane and turns around. "How do I look?"

"Your attention to detail is amazing." Reaching out, Hermann straightens Newt's hat. "If you put this much effort into the reports you give to the Marshall, you wouldn't have to redo them quite so frequently."

"Whatever, dude." Newt rolls his eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

Hermann unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt. "Now I am."

"After the party's over, maybe we can act out a few scenes from the porno version." Newt wiggles his eyebrows at Hermann. "I'll change into my dinosaur costume."

"I'll think about it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Ian Malcolm: From Chaos is a real print you can purchase over here](http://www.inprnt.com/gallery/jlarriva/ian-malcolm-from-chaos/). I've got one on my wall. :P


End file.
